Surprise!
by jakelover4ever
Summary: Direct sequel to Happy Birthday. The trio's missing link finally comes home, and she has a surprise for Victoria and Tali, and Victoria has a surprise in return. In the end, it all leads to a freak out, a blushing Tali and an emotional Victoria.


Tali cuddled deeper into Shepard's warm embrace, sighing happily when she felt the returning squeeze. Victoria peeped open an eye, smiling tiredly.

"G'morning," she mumbled, nuzzling the smaller woman's neck.

"Morning, Skipper," a voice from the door called, before a warm body pounced on both occupants of the large bed.

"Ash," Tali yelled, wrapping her slim arm around the other human's waist.

"Mmm, hi baby," she sighed, lifting her head to lay a quick kiss on lavender lips.

"What are you doing home so early," Shepard asked, voice still holding a groggy quality.

"Sarah found out it was your birthday, and forced me to come back," Ashley sighed, smiling slightly.

"And you listened to her," Tali asked in disbelief.

"No," Ashley grinned.

"Then how..?"

"She called mom," Ashley mumbled, burring her head in Shepard's warm neck.

"I figured," Victoria smirked, knowing Ashley could never say no to her mother.

"Anyway, after being yelled at for an hour about the importance of sharing holidays in a relationship, I was pushed out of the house with a clearance pass and a Skycar waiting," Ashley finished.

"Oh she's good," Tali mused, talking to Victoria.

"Wait till you meet her on Thanksgiving," Victoria laughed.

"Because it your birthday, I'll let that slide," Ashley warned, grinning at her devilishly.

"Oh no," Victoria mumbled, catching her look.

"Speaking of birthdays, I'm sorry I wasn't here to help Tali give you your early present," Ashley purred, pulling the covers off of her.

Victoria's nipples automatically hardened in the cool air, causing Ashley to smirk. She sat up and quickly pulled off her clothes, relishing in the twin heated stares she received.

"I've been on edge all morning, thinking about this," Ashley revealed, giving Victoria's cock a hard squeeze.

"Ash," she gasped, hips jerking.

"Come on, babe, you know you want it," Ashley teased, stroking her rod to full length.

"Oh fuck," Victoria cried, as she felt Tali's mouth wrap around her hard nipple, making her rock hard in seconds.

"Mmm good girl," Ashley cooed, before slowly lowering herself onto her cock.

She cried out as she was filled, and Victoria struggled not to buck her hips. Once Ashley was adjusted, she began to rock slowly, earning loud moans from Victoria.

"You're such a big girl! Yes! Harder," Ashely groaned, matching Shepard's thrusts.

"Keelah, Ash! You look so beautiful," Tali said, leaning up to pull her into a kiss.

Victoria watched them, her hips bucking wildly as her heart pounded in her ears. She easily lifted Tali's small hips and sat her so she straddled her face. Without warning, she sucked her clit into her mouth. Tali screamed, before grinding back into her talented mouth.

"Shit! Tali," Ashley screamed, as she felt nimble fingers playing with her sensitive nipples.

Victoria felt her walls clenching around her, and knew she wouldn't last long. Speeding up her thrusts and her tongue, she pushed both her girlfriends off the edge, following behind them closely.

"Fuck! Yes! Oh god, yes!"

"Oh Keelah, more Tori," Tali begged, grinding down on her face harder.

Victoria's scream was muffled as she came, shooting spurts of hot cum into Ashley, and drinking down what Tali was offering. Ashley felt the cum shoot into her, and jerked in aftershock. Tali rolled off of Shepard when she became too sensitive, and laid on her back panting.

"Happy birthday, babe," Ashley panted, leaning down to kiss her, and smiling when she tasted Tali on her lips.

"I love you both," Shepard sighed, grinning widely.

"I love you, too. So much," Ashley sighed, moving to snuggle into her side.

"Me too," Tali yawned, moving into her other side.

"I thought about what we talked about before I left, and you guys were right. I'm ready to take that step, if you are," she announced, looking at the other two women.

"Really," Tali asked, biting her lip as her eyes began to water.

"Yeah," Ashley smiled.

"I love you," Shepard smiled, kissing her head lovingly.

"I love you too," Ashley grinned.

"Marry me. Both of you," Shepard asked, looking at her lovers.

"Shepard?" Tali asked, wide eyed.

"I'm serious," she insisted.

"...yes," Ashley said calmly, leaning down to kiss her.

"I-I...oh Keelah! Of course I'll marry you, both of you," Tali stumbled, blushing.

"Good," Ashley said, biting her lip nervously,"because I have to tell you both something."

"What?"

"Are you ok," Tali panicked.

"I'm fine, sweetie. I...I wanted your birthday to be special, so I made a choice I hope you both can accept," Ashley announced.

"Now you're scaring me," Victoria mumbled.

"I didn't take my pills today...or yesterday. Actually, I haven't taken them since I left," Ashley sighed.

"What does that have to do-...oh," Shepard began, only to realize what that meant,"oh! _Oh_."

"You mean...?" Tali asked.

"Yes," Ashley confirmed.

"I...I didn't even think to put a condom on, and I just...oh god," Shepard realized, looking at Ashley.

"You're mad. Oh god, what did I just do," Ashley breathed, starting to get out of bed.

"Wait! Don't," Tali pleaded.

"I'm sorry! I just thought...I should have asked," Ashley panicked.

"No...no, Ashley. Look at me," Victoria finally spoke.

"I-"

"-No! Look at me. It's ok. I'm just a little in shock, but Ashley, I love you so much. You and Tali make me the happiest I've ever been, and to know that not only will you both marry me, but that you could be carrying my child soon? It makes me feel like the luckiest person alive," Victoria soothed, as tears welled in her green eyes.

"We're going to be a family," Tali said in awe.

"Yeah," Ashley smiled, laying a kiss on her lips.

"...I don't know anything about human children! What...What if I break it," Tali panicked.

"Hey, calm down. It'll be ok," Ashley grinned.

"We'll put him/her in a bubble, if it makes you feel better," Victoria joked.

"You'd do that," Tali lit up, smiling at them.

"I was joking, but I guess we could follow a few Quarian customs. It's your child too, Tali," Victoria agreed, gaining a nod from Ashley in agreement.

"But I draw the line at the suit," Ashley interjected.

"Fair enough," Tali grinned.


End file.
